


Alternate Ending - The Simple Life

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Day 7, F/M, Happily Married, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning After, New Beginnings, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Prompt Fic, Retirement, Royai Week 2018, Tumblr Prompt, royaiweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: What if Roy Mustang decided to quit the military after the events of Shamballa? The answer is simple; get married and figure out what to do next with his life.





	Alternate Ending - The Simple Life

Roy Mustang yawned. He rubbed the sleep from his good eye and took in the rays of sunshine streaming in from the bedroom.

He turned his head and was surprised to see his wife, Riza Mustang next to him in bed, still fast asleep and naked as the day she was born.

Or so he thought.

She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She flashed him a sleepy smile and crawled over to him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Riza planted a kiss on his lips which he returned.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Day off, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Roy replied. He put his arms above his head and smirked. “And here I thought you decided to skip work and spend the day in bed with me.”

Riza chuckled.

“I’m not as lazy as you…” She sat on her stomach, giving him a nice view of her bosom. “Though the offer is tempting.”

He laughed, though part of him did wish she was being serious.

Shortly after closing the Gate, Roy announced he was quitting the military for good much to the shock of his team.

Though he did promise to stick around and help with the clean up of Central.

But that wasn’t quite as shocking to everyone as what he did next; he proposed to Riza, saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

To no one’s surprise, she accepted his proposal and stayed on as his assistant until the clean up was done. They were married the same day Roy was officially discharged.

Riza decided to stay with the military, having grown to like the day to day operations she and her team usually partook in. Plus with her recent promotion to Captain, they’d be able to live comfortably for now. As for Roy? Well, he decided to get away from alchemy for a bit. So he enrolled into University with his eye on getting a teaching degree.

He’d just gotten accepted into the University of Amestris a few days ago. And while he was happy, he was going to miss this simple, married life.

The last few months had been great, like he was in a never-ending dream. Still, all good things must come to an end sometime.

“So, what would you like for breakfast?”

Roy took a moment to think it over.

“Good question, maybe bacon and eggs. Some spinach quiche would be nice.”

“Actually, there’s no spinach left.”

“Oh? Well thenjust bacon and eggs then.”

Riza chuckled.

 “Alright,” she said. “I need to go to the market and pick up some groceries, maybe you can come with me and we can make a day of it?”

Roy smiled.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

She smiled.

“Good.”

They shared a quick kiss.

Riza got up from the bed and quickly put her white robe on. But not Roy. He closed his eye and let the rays of sunshine warm his face. Just five more minutes to relax.

“Oh, Roy?”

“Mmm?” he said.

“Would you mind taking Hayate out?”

“Sure,” he replied. “Just give me a sec-”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Roy sat himself up in time to hear a growl from his wife.

“Give me one second,” Riza said.

“No-Riza!”

But before Roy could do anything, his wife had left the bedroom. And to make matters worse she took the shotgun with her.

Roy sighed. He got out of bed and put his bathrobe on.

Both the military and Parliament hadn’t exactly been happy with his decision to quit after all the help he’d given them during the invasion and the clean up.

The last few months had seen a slew of aids to the Prime Minister or an assistant from a high ranking General coming to their doorstep, looking to reenlist Roy into active duty like in those corny spy novels his wife read.

They were both getting sick of it, and Riza’s reaction the last few times…well, let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.

Roy walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He heard the click of a gun safety coming off, which could only mean one thing.

“I’ve told you; my husband isn’t interested in-”

Then she stopped, confusing Roy.

He walked into the front hall to see the gun at her side, and not in someone’s face like he thought it would be.

“Who is it?”

“It’s just the men.”

Roy looked out the door, seeing his old teammates waving nervously at him.

“Hey, Boss,” said Breda.

“Hey. What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we figured we’d come say hi on our lunch break,” Havoc explained. “Of course, we weren’t expecting to be greeted with a shotgun to the face.”

Riza frowned.

“I told you I didn’t know it was you!”

 Havoc smirked.

“A likely story.”

Falman spoke up. “We also wanted to come congratulate Mustang on getting into University.”

“Yeah,” Feury chimed in, holding up a store bought dessert. “We brought cake and everything.”

“Assuming you two aren’t busy?” Havoc asked.

He grinned impishly at the couple, pointing to their bathrobes and the fact that they were both still naked underneath.

Roy payed him no heed, though.

“Actually we were just about to make breakfast, but you’re more than welcome to stay. Riza?”

She shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.”

They all cheered.

“Alright!” said Havoc. “Thanks, Chief!”

He gave him a pat on the back and made his way into the little house.

Roy frowned.

“Havoc, I told you to stop calling me that! I’m retired!”

“Sorry, Mustang. You know how old habits die hard?”

Roy smirked.

“Oh, you mean like your chain smoking?”

“Hey!”

His smile widened; messing with Havoc never got old. He turned his attention to Riza, who was locking the front door.

“You okay?”

She turned to face him.

“Yeah,” she said. She leaned the shotgun against the front wall and took a moment to collect herself. “Look, I’m sorry. You made a choice to leave and I respect that. I just don’t want them forcing you to-”

“You can relax, Riza.” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “If the time should ever come I decide to re-enlist in the military, it’ll be my decision. Okay?”

And just like that, she relaxed and gave him that smile he loved so much.

“Okay.”

Roy smiled, happy to know he fell in love with and married such a dependable woman. They kissed briefly. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she wrapped her hand around his and they made their way into the kitchen.

“So how much you wanna bet Breda will eat us out of house and home?”

“100 to 1.”

He laughed.

“You’re on.”

 

The End


End file.
